Youkai no Kitsune
by Draco-san
Summary: Malam itu, adalah pertarungan terakhirku dengan sahabatku. Untungnya aku selamat. Namun, saat aku membuka mata dan menatap cermin, aku tidak lagi memandangi diriku yang biasa-biasa saja tetapi aura yang kumiliki bukanlah seorang manusia… tetapi Youkai. Warning: Youkai!Naru, Strong!Naru, Smart!Naru, etc
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer ©** **Do not own anything** **( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)**

.

.

.

Youkai no Kitsune © **Draco**

.

.

General Warnings: **AU** , Strong!Naru, Smart!Naru, Typo, Abal, Suram, etc

 **Mungkin Aneh, Mungkin Jelek, Mungkin OOC**

.

.

.

Genre : **Romance, Friendship, Family, Adventure, etc**

.

.

.

Rating : **M**

.

.

.

 **Peringatan Keras!**

 **-** Jika tidak suka tidak usah dibaca, OK!

.

.

.

 **Summary:**

Malam itu, adalah pertarungan terakhirku dengan sahabatku. Untungnya aku selamat. Namun, saat aku membuka mata dan menatap cermin, aku tidak lagi memandangi diriku yang biasa-biasa saja tetapi aura yang kumiliki bukanlah seorang manusia… tetapi Youkai.

 **.**

 **Draco, in!**

.

.

Notification:

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung.

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati.

 **Youkai no Kitsune**

 _Chapter_ _1_

* * *

Aku terbangun.

Satu hal yang kurasakan adalah lengan dan kakiku terasa berat seperti sedang berjalan mengarungi air berlumpur. Pakaian yang robek di beberapa bagian membuat angin dingin membelai kulitku, kulit terasa mengeras dengan sendirinya ketika aku merasakan sebuah luka yang cukup parah pada bagian perut, kaki kiri dan tangan kanan.

Kusadari, kalau tubuhku benar-benar sangat parah saat ini.

Lalu aku sendirian, hanya ditemani suara tawa jangkrik yang terasa menghina kondisiku saat ini. Langit malam yang di hiasi oleh beribu bintang tengah menatap kepedihanku, rasa sakit yang kini kurasakan tidak ada bedanya dengan hari-hariku.

Aku membuka mata lebar-lebar menatap bintang-bintang. Aku ingat saat pertama kali melihat bintang sungguhan, dari jendela apartement. Saat itu mereka tampak indah, tapi sekarang, melihat mereka di sini, di sekelilingku, indah rasanya bukan kata yang layak. Aku melihat bintang-bintang di atas sana nampak sangat dekat, seakan jarak kami hanya beberapa meter. Setelah belasan tahun bertarung, kini aku mulai merasakan apa itu kebebasan.

Karena saat ini pun aku sudah bisa membayangkan diriku tinggal di sana. Berada di sana.

…tapi pandanganku mulai menggelap. Kepalaku berdenyut seirama detak jantung, yang sama kerasnya bagiku seperti alarm pagi. Aku panik sekarang dan berjuang untuk tetap sadar. Aku mencoba menghisap udara, tapi tidak ada yang bisa diisap. Aku tenggelam dalam kehampaan.

 _Tapi jika aku harus mati,_ pikirku, _setidaknya aku bisa mati sambil memandang bintang yang bebas._ Apakah ini yang selama ini kuinginkan? Apakah aku selalu ingin merasakan kebebasan sebelum mati? Haruskah aku menyesal ketika pikiran terakhirku adalah kebebasan?

Otot-ototku gemetar, tapi aku tak tahu apakah itu karena keletihan atau kehabisan oksigen. Meskipun aku mencoba untuk merelakan kematianku saat ini, namun instingku menolak untuk melakukan itu. Jariku mencakar-cakar, berusaha mencengkeram apapun yang bisa kucengkeram.

 _Tapi._

Aku… akan mati.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[Demi mengabulkan permohonan seorang gadis sampai membahayakan nyawa sendiri. Dasar anak bodoh,]** Seekor naga berkulit hijau terang mendekati tubuh Naruto, menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu. **[Tapi…]**

Dan aura berwarna hijau pun mulai menyala dan terus menyala hingga menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya, menampakkan sosok gadis dengan surai hijau dengan dua tanduk di kedua sisi kepalanya. Wajahnya terbilang sangat cantik, kulit putih yang cemerlang bagaikan baru saja mandi di kolam susu.

 **[Uzumaki Naruto,]** Personifikasi dari Naga itu pun memejamkan matanya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Naruto-langkahnya yang tenang membuatnya semakin gemetar-lalu berjongkok di sebelahnya. **[Tidak seharusnya kau mati seperti ini. Aku bertaruh akan potensi milik dirimu.]**

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangan ke dada Naruto. Aura berwarna hijau menyelimuti tangan kanannya bersamaan dengan ribuan cahaya yang berhamburan keluar dari tangan tersebut. Pada saat itu juga, tangan kanan yang tadinya hilang kini kembali utuh, luka-luka yang membekas di seluruh tubuhnya pun menghilang.

Tapi, beberapa corak hitam mulai menyelimuti tangan tersebut.

 **[Hiduplah dalam kekuasaanku, Uzumaki Naruto.]**

 **~• ~•~ •~**

 _Draco The Apocalypse.666_

 **~• ~•~ •~**

Area yang ia lewati sekarang adalah pemakaman. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya pohon besar menjulang, seperti pohon jati, tapi daun-daunnya nampak kering, dengan beberapa kelelawar hinggap pada bagian ranting.

Naruto tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa, hanya diam. Mana mungkin ia tahu apa yang terjadi saat ini. Saat paru-parunya terasa seperti terisi oleh oksigen, ia dengan cepat menarik napas dengan cepat berkali-kali selama belasan detik. Kemudian, ketika ia menyadari kalau tangan kanannya telah kembali, Naruto langsung melebarkan matanya karena terkejut. Tak lupa ia sempat melihat bercak-bercak hitam membentuk sebuah simbol di tangan kanannya. Tak mau ambil resiko akan menimbulkan kecurigaan, Naruto akhirnya melilitkan kain sampai menutupi tangan kanannya secara menyeluruh.

Setelah sampai di ujung jalan setapak yang membawanya sejauh ini, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya hanya untuk melihat seorang pria tengah menunggunya dengan satu tangan menggenggam sebilah pedang, dan langsung melesat kearahnya dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi.

Terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat, Naruto langsung merogoh kantung ninjanya dan mengambil kunai jikkukan kemudian melemparkannya kearah dimana pria tersebut sedang berlari. Saat pria tersebut menghindarinya dengan menundukkan kepalanya, Naruto mengangkat sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian.

Di mata orang lain, atau tepatnya mata orang yang tahu betapa berbahaya dan mematikannya kemampuan ini, maka mereka akan langsung mengatakan bahwa Naruto telah mengalahkannya dengan telak. Andai saja yang kini ia lawan adalah Jiraiya dan bukannya pria di depannya, maka tak ada keraguan dalam hati Naruto bahwa pertarungan itu pasti akan berakhir dengan kekalahannya. Kalau saja Jiraiya yang sedang berlari di depannya, sang Gama Sannin pasti sudah lebih dulu menyebar chakranya untuk mengacaukan chakra Naruto agar tak bisa memakai Fuuin yang ada pada kunai tersebut.

Kalau saja yang berdiri di depannya adalah Jiraiya, mungkin Naruto tidak akan berdiam diri sementara musuhnya sudah bergerak. Karena Jiraiya takkan pernah membiarkan Naruto berpikir ataupun mencari celah yang mampu di eksploitasi sehingga membuatnya kalah.

Tapi sayang, di depannya bukanlah Jiraiya.

Pria itu hanyalah seseorang yang tidak tahu betapa hebatnya seorang shinobi, mereka hanya merasa kalau apa yang di lemparkan oleh Naruto hanyalah sebatas senjata tajam. Tapi tak tahukah pria tersebut kalau senjata itulah yang mampu membasmi seribu pasukan dalam tempo waktu lima belas menit.

Dan ketika pria tersebut melihat pemuda di hadapannya telah diselimuti oleh kilatan kuning, ia baru saja tersadar kalau apa yang baru saja ia lakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan. Namun nampaknya, pria tersebut tidak hanya di kejutkan oleh hawa keberadaan pemuda itu sudah berada di belakangnya, tetapi juga sebuah bola berwarna biru yang berputar layaknya ratusan cincin di dalamnya itu telah menyentuh punggungnya.

Perlahan pria tersebut sadar kalau sosok pemuda di depannya bukanlah sosok yang bisa ia kategorikan sebagai 'Kelas bawah'. Setelah selama ratusan tahun, kini ia telah sadar kalau ini adalah serangan pertama yang mampu mengenainya setelah sekian lama. Maka ia telah memutuskan sesuatu.

" **RASENGAN!"**

 _Blar._

Saat tubuhnya terjembab ke permukaan tanah, sekilas tatapannya dan pemuda itu bertemu. Dalam tatapan singkat itu, ia menemukan sesuatu yang asing. Perasaan yang membuat orang lain akan takut, sesuatu yang ditujukan pada sesuatu yang belum pernah mengenal siapakah dirinya.

"Aku takkan bertanya siapakah engkau. Tapi kenapa kau berniat untuk menyerangku, Jii-san?" tanya Naruto pada sosok yang tengah terjatuh terjembab ke permukaan tanah. Sedikit banyak Naruto mengetahui bahwa sosok di depannya ini adalah seorang Pemimpin, terlihat jelas pada pin yang berada di dada pria tersebut.

"Kau lumayan… hebat," jawab pria tersebut sambil mencoba untuk bangun dari jatuhnya. Untuk sesaat mereka terdiam dalam suasana yang lengang, sebelum pada akhirnya pria itu melanjutkan. "Aku pikir kau adalah penyusup, datang ke tempat ini dan mampu menembus barrier dengan mudah. Terlebih lagi aura yang kau miliki ini membuatku tertarik, bukan begitu Kitsune?"

"Aku… tak tahu." Jawab Naruto dengan wajah datarnya. "Ketika aku bangun, yang kutahu adalah partnerku telah pergi. Menyisakan inti kekuatan miliknya yang menyatu dengan milikku. Mata biruku telah berubah menjadi merah dengan iris vertikal dan auraku bukanlah lagi seorang manusia. Tapi, bukan itu yang kau tanyakan bukan? Kau bertanya apakah aku ini Kitsune, bukan?"

Mengabaikan ekpsresi yang ditunjukkan oleh pria tersebut, Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya. "Kau bisa menyebutku sebagai Youkai no Kitsune, lebih tepatnya mantan Kyuudaime Jinchuriki, penjara untuk Bijuu kesembilan, Kyuubi."

Mendengar sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat tertarik, pria tersebut mengulurkan tangannya. "Perkenalkan, aku adalah Tenmei Mikogami. Aku seorang manusia."

"Benarkah?" Naruto menyipitkan matanya. "Merasakan auramu, aku pikir kau bukan sekedar manusia seperti biasanya. Lebih tepatnya manusia yang memiliki keberkahan dari sesuatu" Naruto mencubit dagunya, sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu. "Tengeki (Divine Power)? Mungkinkah… kau seorang Exorcist?"

"Oh, Menarik sekali… tapi kau benar. Aku seorang Exorcist," Tenmei menepuk tangannya sambil memasang wajah takjub. "Lalu, apa yang kau rasakan ketika memasuki Barrier Youkai Gakuen?"

"Hmm, aku belum begitu mengenal tentang makhluk-makhluk ini. Tapi dari perjalananku selama ini, aku hanya tahu kalau ada werewolf dan manusia di sana."

"Benar… kau memang menakjubkan untuk seorang Kitsune. Tapi kau belum tentu mengetahui siapakah aku yang sebenarnya."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau yang sebenarnya?"

"Aku adalah salah satu dari Three Dark Lords, Satu dari Tiga penguasa mutlak yang ada di dunia ini."

"Jadi, kau menganggap dirimu sebagai pemimpin," Naruto memasang kedua tangannya di depan dada, wajahnya memasang pose berpikir keras sembari sesekali mengangguk. "Apa kau memiliki informasi lengkap tentang dunia ini?"

"Meh, kau meremehkanku, Nak. Aku memiliki semua informasi yang kau cari itu."

"Lorong dimensi?"

"Ya, aku juga tahu itu dan apa saja yang menghubungkannya."

"Aku mendengarkan."

Tenmei tersenyum kecil. "Kalau begitu jadilah tamuku."

 **~•~**

"Karena itulah, aku meminta bantuanmu untuk melindungi sekolah ini…" jawab Tenmei ketika telah mencapai pada akhir pembicaraan.

"Melindungi dari apa? Kupikir kau lebih dari cukup untuk melindungi sekolah ini."

Tenmei pun tertawa kecil sembari menyanggah dagunya dengan satu tangan. "Para Dark Lords memiliki aturan untuk tidak menyerang monster lain, jika melanggar maka kami akan dihukum oleh Dewan. Karena itulah, aku membentuk sebuah organisasi bernama Students Police Committee (SPC) untuk menangani beberapa masalah internal."

Mengabaikan fakta kalau ia memang tidak tahu apa-apa, Naruto hanya mengangguk paham.

"Dunia monster dikuasai oleh 3 Dark Lord dari berbagai ras yang berbeda. Pertama dan yang dipercaya sebagai yang terkuat, seorang vampire berdarah murni bernama _Akasha Bloodriver (Head Of The Dark Lords)_ , kedua yaitu aku, _Tenmei Mikogami_ seorang Exorcist. Dan ketiga adalah _Touhou Fuhai_ , dia memang agak misterius tapi untuk seorang Kitsune sepertimu akan bertemu dengannya dengan cepat. Hati-hati dengan kekuatannya yang bernama _Hougetsu Jigen-Tou_ , kau bisa mati hanya dalam satu pukulan."

"Oke, oke… aku paham betapa mengerikannya Dark Lords. Tapi mengingat aku pernah melukaimu, berarti aku masih memiliki kemungkinan untuk menang melawan mereka bukan?"

"Yah. Jadi, setelah mengetahui dunia macam apa yang kau datangi… apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat mendengar pertanyaan itu, ia memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Mencari jalan pulang? Bagaimana?-jika pun ia bisa kembali, tak ada harapan kalau desanya akan tetap utuh. Mungkin ia bisa kembali menggunakan prinsip Ruang dan Waktu dari Formula Tahap Akhir Hiraishin, tapi mempelajari itu semua membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama.

"Aku sedang memikirkannya."

"Ah, kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak menerima permintaanku? Yang kuinginkan hanya satu, mengawasi pergerakan para monster yang berada di dalam Youkai Akademi. Imbalannya, kau mendapatkan pengalaman, tempat tinggal, uang, dan… wanita."

"Wanita? Aku tak tahu kalau kau terpesona pada makhluk yang merepotkan" ujar Naruto dengan datar, bagaimanapun juga ia sudah memiliki pengalaman untuk merasakan betapa pahitnya berurusan dengan wanita.

Tenmei menghembuskan napas perlahan. "Kau benar-benar menarik, Naruto-kun. Tidak hanya memiliki kemampuan yang unik, tapi jiwamu seperti sudah terukir untuk fokus pada hal-hal yang penting. Bukan hanya dari pandangan mata, tapi seluruh tubuhmu, baik itu tangan maupun kedua kaki," Satu hal yang membuat Tenmei menaikkan alis matanya adalah perban yang melilit tangan kanan pemuda itu. Tenmei melihat adanya aura yang begitu asing, nampak ada energi negatif yang lain. Ketika ia ingin bertanya apa yang ada di balik perban itu, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Bagaimanapun juga Tenmei tahu, ia tidak boleh membiarkan rasa ingin tahunya akan membawanya dalam masalah yang rumit. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

Naruto hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil ke arah Tenmei.

"Baiklah, kau akan mulai tinggal di asrama," Naruto memberikan perhatiannya ke arah kunci yang disodorkan oleh Tenmei. Wajah pria itu seperti berubah menjadi sangat senang. "Untuk keperluan sekolahmu, aku akan mengirimkannya nanti. Kau boleh melihat-lihat sekeliling sekolah jika ingin."

"Ya…"

..o.O.o..

Dan Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

Ia merasa bahwa: dirinya yang sekarang sangat berbeda.

Pada awalnya, Naruto tidak tahu alasan kenapa semua hal yang berhubungan dengan kepribadian dirinya di masa lalu seakan terhapus begitu saja. Digantikan oleh seorang Naruto yang memiliki kepribadian baru, dan ia mengetahui semua itu belum genap dua minggu.

Walaupun demikian, Naruto harus mengakui bahwa hatinya sedang bergejolak, tercabik antara keinginan untuk menghancurkan sesuatu dan hasrat untuk mengetahui kebenaran. Dia tak yakin apa yang harus ia lakukan. Di satu sisi, Naruto merasa bahwa dirinya ini sudah digantikan oleh sifat buas Kurama yang selalu memiliki keinginan untuk mencabik sesuatu. Naruto sudah tidak kenal lagi apa itu rasa takut pada sesuatu, ia tak tahu kenapa terlihat buram yaitu perasaan untuk melindungi ataupun kasih sayang. Yang ada hanya satu… hancurkan.

Karena itulah, Naruto tidak perlu sungkan-sungkan untuk menganggap bahwa dirinya ini adalah Kitsune. Karena kejadian itu sama sekali bukan salah Naruto juga tak bisa lepas dari segala hal yang menimpa dirinya. Terlebih lagi-

Suara kecil yang berasal dari jarak beberapa meter di depannya merenggut Naruto dari renungan. Dan dia terdiam, sungguh terdiam, saat ia melihat sosok gadis yang dikatakan Tenmei sebagai vampire dan pria yang ia rasakan sebagai manusia.

"Aku tidak ingin berteman dengan Makhluk Gaib juga!"

Sang pria pun membuang mukanya, merasa seperti menyesali apa yang baru saja ia perbuat. Jujur saja, Tsukune merasa malu karena berani-beraninya membentak seorang perempuan. Lalu, ia pun berlari.

"Tsukune!"

Memejamkan matanya dalam waktu singkat, mata Naruto terbuka perlahan. Penglihatannya yang sangat tajam bahkan bagi remaja seusianya mengamati sekelilingnya dengan ketelilian mendalam, dan langsung mengenali arah yang diambil pria bernama Tsukune itu sebagai Lorong Dimensi yang menghubungkan antara dunia manusia dengan dunia lain.

Tapi satu hal yang membuat Naruto menyipitkan matanya adalah seorang monster yang tengah menunggu dari balik pepohonan, jika dilihat dari gelagat dan gerak-geriknya maka monster itu memiliki niat lain. Mengeluarkan sedikit chakra berwarna kuning keemasan dari tubuhnya, Naruto mulai merasakan sifat negatif yang dikeluarkan oleh monster tersebut.

Sembari melangkah dengan santai namun pasti, Naruto mengangkat tangan kanan dan menyingsingkan rambut pirangnya. Di pergelangan tangan kirinya terlukis sebuah simbol lingkaran kecil yang kemudian ia sentuh dan aliri sedikit chakra. Fuuin penyimpanan itu mulai teraktivasi dengan munculnya sebuah ledakan asap kecil, sebuah kunai jikkukan dengan gagang berornamen oranye kini telah melilit jari telunjuknya.

Naruto menarik napas panjang dan bersiap. Hari ini, dan mungkin untuk setiap harinya, dia akan mulai menghadapi situasi semacam ini.

 **~•~**

Pria itu hampir tak bisa mempercayai apa yang ia lihat, sepanjang hidupnya tak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan orang yang bisa menghilang dan muncul hanya dalam waktu 0,5 detik. Kedua tangannya berkelebat, menghantamkan kedua kepalan tangannya tepat ke arah kepala musuhnya.

Pada detik itu juga, sebuah kilatan berwarna kuning kembali mengambil alih pandangannya yang kemudian muncul di belakangnya. Ditemani oleh angin yang berputar secara tiba-tiba, mata pria itu semakin membesar saat ekor matanya menemukan sebuah bola berwarna biru yang berputar sangat cepat.

" **Rasengan!"**

Saizo Komiya, Monster bangsa Orc yang memiliki ketahanan dan bentuk fisik di atas rata-rata itu terhempas ketika bola berwarna biru itu menghantam punggungnya. Walaupun agaknya Naruto tahu alasan kenapa Saizo menyerang Tsukune dan Moka adalah rasa cemburu yang berlebihan. Saizo menyukai Moka, namun Moka sangat dekat dengan Tsukune.

 _Ironis._

Tidak, bukannya Naruto ingin mengulang kembali perasaannya di masa lalu pada teman rekan setimnya. Tapi Naruto tak bisa memungkiri kalau apa yang namanya perasaan itu memang merumitkan.

Naruto berhenti tepat pada jarak satu meter dari tubuh Saizo. Dan kalau melihat ekspresi yang terukir di wajahnya, Naruto bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Orc yang satu ini pasti sangat shock saat melihat kecepatan jurusnya. "Cinta akan membuatmu buta."

Hanya dengan memberikan jawaban yang pendek, dan sama sekali tidak memiliki pengalaman untuk mengatakan itu Naruto yang sadar apa yang baru saja ia katakan pun langsung down seketika. Jujur, Naruto langsung sangat malu saat ini. Ia tidak tahu alasan kenapa ia mengatakan itu, terlebih lagi ia yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal tersebut. Dengan wajah memerah sembari menahan panas yang terus hinggap di wajahnya, dan hanya akan menambah rasa malu jika tetap berada di sini, maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk pergi.

Kalau saja Youkai Akademi diperbolehkan membunuh musuhnya, sebuah niat yang tak sedikitpun berusaha ia sembunyikan kalau bagaimana lawannya memiliki spesies dengan kemampuan unik, maka Naruto mungkin sudah bukan lagi orang yang bisa diajak kompromi dan langsung melancarkan sebuah serangan mematikan dari awal.

" **Hiraishin!"**

Naruto lenyap dalam kilatan sinar kekuningan, dan sampai satu detik kemudian, suara 'gedebuk' telah memenuhi tanah kosong yang ada di tengah-tengah hutan itu.

… _ **: Draco :…**_

Dua puluh empat jam kembali berlalu saat dimana Naruto telah pergi dari asramanya. Tidak mempedulikan kamarnya yang merupakan kamar khusus yang diberikan oleh Tenmei untuknya seorang karena menerima perintah langsung dari salah satu Dark Lord.

Naruto menguap sembari mengusap tengkuknya berkali-kali. Berjalan menuju sekolah yang memiliki jarak teramat jauh itu membuat Naruto berkali-kali harus merutuk dalam hatinya. Paling tidak ia sempat lupa menaruh satu kunai jikkukan pada bagian sekolah untuk memudahkannya berpindah tempat dalam waktu singkat.

Hanya saja kali ini…

"Aku tersesat."

Memejamkan matanya dalam waktu yang cukup lama, kini tampaklah iris mata dengan sedikit perbedaan dari sebelumnya. Iris matanya yang tadinya vertikal berwarna merah kini telah berubah menjadi tanda plus ditambah dengan corak oranye mulai memenuhi sekitar matanya.

" **Sage mode!"**

Setelah beberapa saat Naruto memandangi daerah sekelilingnya dan mendapati bahwa jarak sekolah masih terlampau jauh pun menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Tapi dari sudut pandangannya, ia menemukan dua figur yang dimana kini mereka tengah menciptakan sebuah romansa indah dengan bunga-bunga sakura yang bertebaran, baik itu saling mendekap, saling tatap, dan lain sebagainya.

Singkat cerita, ia menemukan dua sosok di ujung sana yang tengah bermesraan.

Mengenal siapa salah satu dari sosok itu, Naruto pun langsung menaikkan satu alisnya. "Tsukune? Sedang apa dia sama tuh cewek?"

Serempak, kedua kakinya melangkah menuju arah mereka. Tanpa membuang waktu, Naruto pun mengangkat satu tangannya. "Yo!"

Tsukune dan Kurumi yang tengah 'panas'pun terpaksa berhenti saat mereka melihat sosok pemuda yang kini tengah berdiri di samping dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa membuat cewek berambut biru itu menggeram pelan. Tidak menyadari kalau ada keberadaan orang lain di sekitar sini, Kurumi pun menatap tajam Naruto.

Untuk sejenak, Naruto melihat cewek dengan rambut biru itu tengah membaca semacam _mantra_ sebelum akhirnya menatap kearah bola matanya.

" **Charm!"**

Dalam sekejap, sebuah gelombang muncul dari matanya yang memancarkan sesuatu semacam hal yang mampu membuat orang lain tunduk kepadanya. Naruto yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi hanya bisa memandang Kurumi dengan ekspresi seperti orang idiot.

 _Merasa_ bahwa efek dari jurus [Daya Tarik] nya telah berhasil, Kurumi kembali berdiri dan melipat tangannya di depan dadanya dengan gaya merendahkan.

"Sekarang, kau pergilah! Kau mengganggu kami saja." perintah Kurumi terdengar santai dengan seringai mengerikan khasnya, membuat Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku?" jawab Naruto dengan wajah yang terlihat datar, yang berhasil menghancurkan reaksi dari Kurumi yang langsung shock.

"K-kau! Kau tidak berpengaruh dengan kemampuanku?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan, aku datang cuma karena ingin bertanya pada cowok itu." Naruto berjalan sambil mengepalkan satu tangannya, yang dimana jari telunjuk dan tengah mengacung ke udara. Kemudian Naruto menghunuskan kedua jarinya ke dada Tsukune.

Kurumi mengamati situasi dan menggertakkan giginya sembari memutar otak demi mencari jalan keluar. Sial bagi Kurumi, dia mendapati bahwa situasi ini benar-benar tidak menguntungkan. Ia tidak hanya berada di lokasi yang tidak ia kenal, tapi juga sedang melawan musuh yang sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh kemampuannya. Dan ketika melihat Tsukune berhasil sadar dari pengaruhnya, Kurumi pun mendecih pelan sembari mengembangkan sayap Succubusnya dan pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Tsukune yang hanya terbengong bego di tempatnya.

"Hei! Apa yang manusia lakukan di tempat ini?" Kalimat tersebut sebenarnya bervolume pelan, namun mampu melabrak gendang telinga sampai terasa bergema karena terdapat intimidasi disana. "Youkai Akademi bukanlah sekolah tempat manusia menempuh pendidikan, disini adalah tempat dimana para makhluk supranatural berkumpul."

Tsukune hanya memberikan Naruto sebuah tatapan dengan mata lebar yang menyiratkan panik. "Kau tahu siapa aku?"

"Tentu saja, kau adalah satu-satunya manusia yang berani masuk ke kandang buaya tanpa membawa senjata." Naruto tersenyum tipis yang terkesan takjub. "Terlebih lagi kau mampu selamat dari pukulan Saizou Komiya, Orc yang kemarin kau lawan."

"J-jadi kau-"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa ragu. "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan, membiarkan saudaraku sendiri dalam bahaya bukanlah sifatku."

"Jadi kau manusia juga?" Tsukune menelan ludahnya, merasakan ketegangan yang menyelimuti udara. Terkejut, dan tidak percaya dengan ucapannya sendiri. Tapi jika ditambah lagi dengan apa yang Naruto ucapkan, ia jadi benar-benar yakin kalau pemuda di hadapannya ini memanglah manusia.

"Koreksi, mantan manusia." Naruto menjawab cepat, karena dia sudah membayangkan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Dengan inti dari Kurama yang bersatu dengan dirinya, Naruto yakin seratus persen kalau semua yang dimiliki Kurama mulai dari penampilan, kekuatan, kegelapan dan bahkan merubah sisi kemanusiaan Naruto yang dulunya selalu bersikap seperti manusia kini lebih terkesan tidak peduli dengan mereka.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Bukankah-"

"Tidak ada manusia yang tetap dianggap sebagai manusia jika tangannya telah ternoda oleh kaumnya sendiri. Tapi aku tidak peduli," Naruto menjawab, nada suaranya pelan namun terdengar di pendengaran masing-masing dan memiliki beban yang memberatkan bagi yang mendengarnya. "Lagipula aku kemari hanya untuk bertanya kepadamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika mampu kembali ke tempat asalmu?"

"A-aku…" Tsukune menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, merasakan emosi negatif yang mulai terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Sudah kuduga," Naruto memotong dengan dingin. tatapannya seperti terpaku ke Tsukune, mungkin jika ada monster yang berada di sekitar sini akan merasakan kegelapan yang mulai menyelimuti pemuda itu seperti berkobar dari tubuhnya. "Tidak ada yang salah jika manusia hidup dalam kebimbangan, karena itulah mereka… hidup penuh dengan perasaan, berbeda hal nya dengan para monster. Mereka memilih untuk hidup dalam sebuah garis hukum, yakni hukum rimba. Siapa yang lemah lebih baik ditindas."

Tsukune tidak menjawab, dan hanya mengepalkan kedua tangannya secara bersamaan serta menutup matanya. "Bisakah…"

"Huh?"

"BISAKAH KAU MENGAJARI AKU CARA BERTARUNG?!"

Naruto mengerutkan alis matanya. "Kau itu manusia, setiap manusia memiliki batasan. Bahkan meskipun kau mengetahui cara bertarung, itu tidak mengubah fakta kalau dirimu hanyalah permainan anak kecil. Ah, itupun kalau musuhmu masih memberikanmu hidup." Provokasi itu membuat Tsukune mengeratkan rahangnya.

"Aku tidak peduli! Asalkan aku bisa berguna bagi mereka, aku akan melakukan apapun!"

Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum, bahkan meskipun kutukan yang selalu menimpa dirinya selalu ada. Kutukan dimana dirinya hanya memiliki secuil perasaan manusia. Dan karena semua itulah ia tidak mempunyai hak untuk menolak permintaan seorang manusia yang ingin menjadi kuat.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya sambil menarik napas panjang. Tak satu detik kemudian, ekspresi wajahnya sudah jadi keras ketika ia menatap Tsukune lurus-lurus. "Aku tidak akan berhenti walaupun kau menjerit kesakitan. Aku bahkan tidak akan berhenti walaupun kau memohon dan mengiba agar aku membunuhmu saja." Naruto berkata tanpa mengubah ekspresi. "Jadi, apakah kau siap, Tsukune Aono?"

"Ha'i!"

Pemuda yang memiliki marga Namikaze itu mengulas senyuman lebar sebelum akhirnya ia melemparkan sebuah kunai jikkukan kearah Tsukune. Dia tidak bisa memutuskan jika harus membiarkan Tsukune dalam bahaya ketika dirinya sedang tidak bersama manusia bodoh ini.

Setidaknya untuk saat ini, Naruto hanya perlu memutuskan bahwa melatih Tsukune akan menjadi sebuah keputusan yang benar atau keputusan yang salah.

 _To be Continued…_

A/N: Cerita ini adalah pengganti dari Fic **The Death Knight** milik hamba. Karena mau dilihat dari segi manapun, cerita yang itu terlihat amburadul dan terlihat aneh. Mungkin yang ini juga? Tapi hamba tidak terlalu mempusingkan bagaimana harus memperbaiki cerita yang The Death Knight, karena hamba merasa kalau yang terbaik adalah memutuskan untuk buat yang baru. Walaupun memang, cerita yang satu ini hamba ambil dari cannon.

Untuk soal dunia shinobi, hamba memutuskan bahwa dunia shinobi telah hancur. Dan cerita ini dimulai ketika pertarungan Naruto dan Sasuke yang terakhir, itu menjadi bukti bahwa Naruto telah kehilangan tangan kanannya.

Untuk kenapa Naruto bisa ke dimensi Rosario? Sebenarnya hamba cuma bisa memberikan jawaban yang simpel. Naga hijau yang menyembuhkan Naruto lah yang membawa Naruto ke dimensi lain, bagaimanapun juga dunia shinobi sudah hancur.

Penampilan Naruto berubah? Yah begitulah. Akibat penggunaan energi kyuubi/inti kekuatan Kyuubi yang bersatu dengan energinya, maka secara otomatis penampilannya juga berubah. Disini rambutnya pirang, kemerahan pada bagian ujungnya, matanya merah vertikal dan garis-garis yang ada di pipinya pun juga menghilang.

Di chapter awal, hamba mengulas kalau Naruto belumlah mengenal betul aura para monster. Sepanjang perjalanannya bersama Jiraiya, Naruto baru bertemu dengan ras seperti kaum kodok, werefolf, troll, iblis dan lainnya. Karena itulah, ia hanya mengenal beberapa aura di antara mereka saja.

Hmm, penggunaan kata yang rumit sudah jadi bagian dari diri hamba. Mohon maaf jika ada kekurangan ataupun kesalahan kata demi kata, hamba mohon dimaafkan.

.

.

Arigatou dan Salam Ez-Life

-Hidup itu mudah, jangan dibuat sulit-

* * *

Draco, out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer ©** **Do not own anything** **( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)**

.

.

.

Youkai no Kitsune © **Draco**

.

.

General Warnings: **AU** , Strong!Naru, Smart!Naru, Typo, Abal, Suram, etc

 **Mungkin Aneh, Mungkin Jelek, Mungkin OOC**

.

.

.

Genre : **Romance, Friendship, Family, Adventure, etc**

.

.

.

Rating : **M**

.

.

.

 **Peringatan Keras!**

 **-** Jika tidak suka tidak usah dibaca, OK!

.

.

.

 **Summary:**

Malam itu, adalah pertarungan terakhirku dengan sahabatku. Untungnya aku selamat. Namun, saat aku membuka mata dan menatap cermin, aku tidak lagi memandangi diriku yang biasa-biasa saja tetapi aura yang kumiliki bukanlah seorang manusia… tetapi Youkai.

 **.**

 **Draco, in!**

.

.

Notification:

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung.

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati.

 **Human and Youkai**

 _Chapter_ _2_

* * *

Tsukune melepas satu napas bergetar sambil menyadarkan tubuhnya ke sebuah pohon. Kaki kirinya mengalami retak tulang di beberapa bagian dan terlalu sakit untuk digunakan berdiri, membuat si manusia satu-satunya di Akademi itu harus menumpukan seluruh tubuhnya ke kaki kanan dan batang pohon yang ia jadikan sandaran.

Mengacuhkan segala rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya, Tsukune melayangkan pandangannya pada sosok yang berada tak kurang dari lima belas langkah dari tempatnya. Sebuah sosok yang tertidur, namun sangat mencolok karena dia terlalu kenal dan wajah dengan kumis itu walaupun baru beberapa hari bertemu, sekarang sedang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya akibat telah melatih dirinya sepanjang waktu.

Sebenarnya Tsukune agaknya sangsi atas sifat Naruto yang tidak pedulian itu, pemuda itu lebih memilih untuk melatih dirinya daripada harus melewatkan hari pertamanya masuk sekolah. Usut punya usut, Tsukune mendengar kabar kalau Naruto di ajak oleh Kepala Sekolah itu sendiri. Entah itu karena Naruto memanglah siswa yang berprestasi ataupun siswa yang memiliki hubungan darah dengan Kepala Sekolah.

Berbicara soal hubungan darah, Tsukune sempat buta situasi dan terkejut atas penuturan Naruto yang mengatakan bahwa: Moka adalah anak dari salah satu Dark Lords, yaitu pemimpin dari seluruh monster. Dan bila ia bisa menyimpulkan, andaikan saja Orang Tua Moka tahu kalau dirinya memiliki kedekatan dengan putrinya, bisa-bisa ia langsung di eksekusi mati ditempat.

Tsukune bukanlah orang yang kuat, dia hanyalah seorang manusia yang memiliki batasan. Itulah yang dikatakan Naruto. Ia juga orang yang naif, terlalu bimbang akan sesuatu, tidak memiliki pendirian yang kuat, sangat mudah putus asa dan juga selalu berpikir pesimis. Karena fakta itulah ia harus berpikir dua kali untuk bisa menjaga dan melindungi putri dari Dark Lords.

Jika ia bisa memilih maka Naruto lah yang pas untuk melindungi Moka, bukan seperti dirinya yang bahkan malah meminta bantuan kepada Moka untuk melindunginya.

Garis penglihatannya kembali mendarat ke arah si pirang yang tertidur di atas batang pohon. Dia sudah mengetahui banyak hal dari teman barunya itu, dia juga sudah menyadari betapa pahitnya sosok Naruto ketika harus berurusan dengan para monster. Bahkan, Naruto sempat mengatakan kalau ia sangat membenci makhluk bernama manusia.

Naruto adalah orang yang ambisius. Itulah menurutnya. Sangat sadis dan begitu beringas ketika berurusan dengan sebuah pertarungan. Naruto takkan membiarkan lawannya pergi begitu saja dari pertempuran sebelum rasa haus akan pertarungan yang sudah mendarah daging itu terselesaikan.

Lalu Tsukune menghela nafas.

Tsukune tahu bahwa apa saja yang baru saja ia pikirkan adalah sesuatu yang bodoh dan sangat pesimis mengingat dirinya yang hanya seorang manusia, tapi ketakutan telah menguras habis keberaniannya saat ini.

Akan tetapi, sebelum dia sempat menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran yang berseliweran di kepalanya, aura opresif yang membuatnya sesak napas menghentikan renungan Tsukune. Remaja yang baru tiga hari di bawah pengarahan Naruto itu memalingkan wajahnya yang memucat dan berkeringat dingin ke belakang, dan rasa panik mengisi hatinya ketika melihat sosok dengan tubuh seperti kadal dengan seragam yang robek akibat tubuhnya yang berotot tengah berdiri dengan mata yang memicing tajam di hadapannya.

"Mah mah, apa yang dilakukan seekor lalat di tempat ini."

Tertawa kecil sejenak, tiga Lizard-man itu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya hanya untuk melihat Tsukune yang berusaha berdiri dengan satu tangan menggenggam sebilah pedang kayu.

"Hahaha, kau ingin melawan kami?"

Tapi Tsukune tidak terpengaruh akan hal itu, lagipula sindiran Naruto lebih tajam daripada mereka. Bahkan Naruto takkan segan-segan melemparkan kata-kata kotor secara bertubi-tubi kepada dirinya jika melakukan kesalahan yang fatal.

"Lebih baik kau menyerah saja, Tsuku-"

 _KRAK!_

Belum sempat pemimpin Lizard-man itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Tsukune lebih dulu mengayunkan bokken nya kearah kepala mereka. Tapi saat pedang kayu itu menyentuh leher, baru ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Haha, mainan semacam itu takkan mampu membelah leher kami yang memiliki ketebalan luar biasa. Kau harus-"

Awalnya, para Lizard-man itu hanya bisa memicingkan mata saat melihat aksi Tsukune. Tapi iris vertikal mereka membulat seketika saat tiga buah tangan dari aura berwarna kuning telah mencengkeram leher mereka dengan kuat, membuat ketiganya meraung sekeras-kerasnya.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri dengan kekuatanmu, monyet!" Tsukune meluruskan pandangannya dari samping leher Lizard-man itu, menangkap sosok Naruto yang tengah berdiri dengan wajah bosan. "Sudah kukatakan, jangan cari masalah. Kau hanyalah seekor monyet kelas tiga, takkan mampu menang melawan babi kelas dua seperti mereka."

Tertawa kecil sejenak, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya hanya untuk melihat tiga Lizard-man itu mulai melepaskan diri dari cengkraman ekor dirinya.

"S-siapa kau…!" ujar pemimpin Lizard-man terbata-bata sambil men _deathglare_ Naruto.

"Namikaze Naruto, Klasifikasi : S-rank Monster." Ujar Naruto yang saat ini tengah berhenti beberapa meter di hadapan Lizard-man tersebut.

"Heh, kau pikir kami percaya kalau monster sepertimu kelas S? Bahkan kau tak ada bedanya dengan bocah itu."

Naruto menyeringai sembari menunjukkan senyuman rubah miliknya. "Babi seperti kalian mencoba untuk menyamakan aku dengan monyet sepertinya? Jangan bercanda, babi!"

Baru saja pemimpin Lizard-man itu memasang kuda-kuda siaga, tiba-tiba mereka merasakan tekanan youki yang sangat berat, membuat seakan-akan gravitasi bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

'T-tekanan apa ini?!' melihat sekitar, pemimpin Lizard-man pun menyadari bahwa bukan hanya ia yang merasakan tekanan luar biasa ini. Dua anak buah yang berada di belakangnya pun sudah jatuh berlutut dan kesusahan mengambil napas. Udara di sekitar pun mulai dipenuhi dengan youki berwarna hitam yang tampak terus keluar dari tubuh Naruto.

Melihat Naruto yang tetap tak bergerak dan tampak sedang menyeringai kearah mereka, para Lizard-man membuat inisiatif untuk melarikan diri selagi sempat.

 _Blar._

Bayangkan rasa terkejut mereka saat mereka melihat kembali daratan di sekitar hutan telah tergantikan oleh kawah yang sangat lebar dan mendapati bahwa sebuah ekor berwarna hitam tengah berayun di belakang tubuh Naruto dengan tenang, seolah bersiap untuk menghancurkan apa yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"Kalianlah yang pertama kali melihat salah satu kemampuanku, tanamkanlah ketakutan makhluk kecil seperti kalian saat berhadapan dengan monster kelas S sepertiku. **Rrraaarrgghhh…!** "

Ketiga Lizard-man serta Tsukune menutup telinga mereka saat Naruto mulai meraung ke arah langit yang menggelap bersamaan dengan ekor hitam yang mulai bergerak.

.

.

.

 **Headmaster's Office Room…**

Melihat ke arah luar dari balik jendela ruang kerjanya, Tenmei tidak bisa menahan seringai yang muncul di bibirnya.

"Belum masuk ke sekolah, dan kau sudah tidak sabar menunjukan kebolehanmu hmm, Naruto?" tertawa sejenak, Tenmei lantas berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Tunjukkan pada mereka, apa itu arti ketakutan yang sebenarnya…"

.

.

.

Naruto membuka kelopak matanya, membiarkan mata merah dengan iris vertikal yang kini tengah mengobservasi keadaan di sekelilingnya. Kawah yang besar dengan lubang sedalam puluhan meter, tiga sosok Lizard-man yang sudah tak sadarkan diri tengah mengambang di atas permukaan air.

Menarik sudut bibirnya hingga membuat sebuah seringaian, pemuda yang baru beberapa hari singgah itu mengalihkan kepalanya kearah Tsukune yang tersangkut di salah satu ranting pohon akibat ledakan yang baru saja ia perbuat.

Lalu Naruto mulai berjalan.

Naruto hanya bisa menyaksikan dengan datar tergambar jelas di wajahnya selagi tangannya mengangkat dan menggendong bocah itu di pundaknya. Masih menghiraukan kejadian barusan, sang Youkai mulai beranjak dari tempat itu. Langkahnya tidak mencapai hitungan kelima ketika sebuah teriakan menghentikan niatnya untuk pergi.

"Siapa kau! Dan apa yang kau lakukan dengan Tsukune!"

Akashiya Moka.

Naruto tertawa kecil selagi matanya melirik kearah Tsukune yang sepertinya masih sadar. "Jadi karena gadis itu kau memintaku untuk melatihmu heh, monyet kecil?"

Tsukune tidak menjawab bukannya ia tidak menyangkal, karena dilihat dari manapun Naruto adalah tipe orang yang tidak bisa dibohongi. Terlebih lagi luka yang ia dapat itu adalah akibat dari dua hari belakangan ini, seperti kaki yang retak ataupun luka gores di punggungnya.

Rambut biru lah yang kedua ia lihat muncul dari udara, membuat Naruto penasaran dan mengangkat kepala untuk melihat pemilik rambut biru itu.

"Oh, ternyata gadis itu yang membuatmu terluka?"

Kurumi membulatkan matanya saat melihat seorang pemuda bermata merah dan berambut pirang sedang menarik sudut bibirnya. Bahkan yang lebih ia cemaskan adalah, pria itu yang tidak mempan terhadap kemampuan miliknya.

"Lepaskan Tsukune-san!"

Iris vertikal Naruto bergerak lagi.

"Bah, ternyata monyet kecil sepertimu sudah berniat membuat harem?" ujar Naruto saat melihat gadis dengan menggenggam tongkat dan mengenakan topi penyihir. "Kau tidak berpikir kalau membawa mereka kedalam urusanmu adalah membuat perkara?"

Tsukune mengangguk. "Y-ya… aku menyadari itu."

"Dasar, monyet sepertimu selalu saja menyusahkan. Karena itulah aku membenci manusia."

Belum sempat ketiga gadis itu melanjutkan perkataannya, mereka dikejutkan oleh Naruto yang kini telah berada di hadapan mereka. Serempak, ketiga gadis itu mengambil satu langkah mundur sambil memasang pose siaga.

"Kau selalu merepotkanku, monyet kecil." Ucap Naruto sambil menurunkan Tsukune dari gendongannya. "Kalau begini terus, kau akan mati dengan cepat."

Tsukune tertegun, tiba-tiba merasakan sesak yang sama dalam hatinya ketika mendengar pernyataan itu lagi terlontar ke telinganya. Bukan karena hinaan yang selalu diucapkan kepadanya, tetapi nada suara terdengar datar dan tak mengandung emosi, namun ada nada khawatir yang tersembunyi di dalamnya. "Kau bukanlah seorang monster, manusia akan mati hanya dalam satu pukulan oleh makhluk seperti mereka."

Tsukune menengok ke arah Naruto sekilas, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Butuh waktu beberapa menit sampai ia menyahut lirih. "Gomen, maafkan aku yang selalu menyulitkanmu."

"Hah, kau memang monyet kecil yang tidak berguna."

Keduanya saling tatap sebelum terkekeh bersamaan, mengacuhkan keberadaan tiga gadis yang hanya mampu cengo menatap dua pemuda itu dalam ekspresi muka seperti orang idiot.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Laki-laki itu bernama Tsukune Aono, seorang remaja yang selalu mendapatkan nilai buruk pada setiap mata pelajaran sekolah, hingga ia gagal untuk mendapatkan SMA yang di inginkan. Sesuai beberapa kejadian yang menimpa dirinya, kedua orang tua Tsukune tidak merasa marah dengan kapasitas otak anaknya yang jongkok karena mau di lihat dari segi manapun Tsukune memanglah bukan orang yang cerdas. Beruntung, kedua orang tuanya menemukan sebuah formulir pendaftaran yang dijatuhkan oleh orang mabuk yang mengenakan sebuah jubah berwarna putih hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Semua masalah yang menimpa dirinya itulah berawal dari sana. Saat ia mulai memasuki sebuah institut pendidikan Youkai Akademi, ia harus dikejutkan kalau ternyata sekolah itu merupakan sekolah khusus monster. Beruntungnya, ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis cantik yang awalnya ia anggap sebagai manusia biasa, tapi pada akhirnya gadis itu merupakan vampire.

Akashiya Moka, seorang gadis remaja aktif dan ceria, teman sekelasnya yang paling baik. Surai panjang merah jambu yang terpadu serasi bersama sepasang kristal hijau di bola matanya yang cemerlang. Moka tidak pernah bertingkah sombong sekalipun ia berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Semua orang-monster-mengenal Akashiya Moka, gadis baik hati, suka membantu siapapun yang membutuhkan, dan gadis itu juga sangat cantik.

Entah sejak kapan, ia memulai rutinitasnya untuk memperhatikan gadis cantik itu secara diam-diam. Beruntungnya, gadis itu malah sangat dekat dengan dirinya.

Lalu beberapa hari setelah itu, muncul seorang pemuda yang Tsukune kenal bernama Namikaze Naruto. Pria yang terlihat begitu misterius, mata merahnya yang selalu memicing tajam, dan tak lupa juga pesonanya yang membuat siapapun akan terlena karena dirinya. Tapi pemuda yang satu ini tidak pernah sekalipun menginjakkan kakinya ke lingkungan sekolah, membuat monster di Youkai Akademi akan merasa penasaran siapakah murid yang di ajak langsung oleh Kepala Sekolah.

Dari semua murid yang berada di Youkai Akademi, Naruto lah yang paling berbeda. Tidak seperti Moka yang hidupnya diberi banyak kemudahan, ataupun dirinya yang selalu di perlakukan baik oleh kedua orang tuanya. Naruto adalah siswa yang biasa saja, penyendiri, cenderung tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Tapi pemuda itulah yang membantu dan mengajarkannya apa itu arti dari kehidupan, meskipun Naruto selalu memanggilnya dengan kata-kata 'monyet' ataupun 'sampah'.

Naruto tidak memiliki orang tua semenjak ia lahir, begitulah yang ia ketahui. Setiap hari mereka berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama dari Asrama, tapi ketika Tsukune sibuk membicarakan beberapa hal untuk sekedar basa-basi, pemuda itu sudah menghilang dari tempatnya.

Seperti yang sudah di jabarkan di atas, Naruto mungkin adalah pemuda yang tidak peduli, tapi itu tidak mengalihkan fakta kalau Naruto lah yang mengajarkannya perbedaan. Tsukune tahu Naruto bukannya tidak suka jika ia dekat dengan Moka, tetapi Tsukune tahu kalau keberadaan dirinya yang dekat dengan Moka akan membuat masalah besar. Terlebih lagi Moka merupakan putri dari Dark Lord, membuatnya tak berani mengambil langkah yang jauh.

Dan dua hari yang lalu, ia harus berhadapan dengan gadis Succubus bernama Kurumi Kurono. Yang entah kenapa selalu membuat dirinya nampak seperti 'budak', bukannya ia asal menebak tetapi memang begitulah kenyataannya. Ketika dirinya selalu menatap mata gadis itu, pasti tubuhnya langsung tidak bisa ia gerakkan dan selalu menerima apa yang diperintahkan oleh Kurumi.

Alih-alih ia merasa kalau Kurumi hanya ingin menjadikannya sahabat, tapi usut punya usut ternyata Kurumi ingin menjadikannya salah satu tujuan terbesarnya, Rencana Harem Youkai Akademi. Seperti yang diharapkan bagi monster penggoda, Succubus.

Lalu pertentangan terjadi, Kurumi yang berniat untuk menciumnya pun digagalkan oleh Moka dan memberitahu dirinya kalau ciuman Succubus akan menjadikannya budak dan terus menerus menghisap energi kehidupannya sampai mati. Tsukune dan Moka berniat untuk lari, tapi dicegat oleh Kurumi yang menampilkan sayap Succubusnya. Dengan terpaksa mereka harus bertarung hingga harus melepas wujud vampire Moka.

Di hari berikutnya, Tsukune di perkenalkan dengan gadis penyihir yang sangat cerdas. Namanya adalah Yukari Sendo. Dia sangat menyukai Moka hingga harus membuatnya masuk ke dalam masalah. Bukan tanpa alasan, kedekatannya dengan Moka yang membuat Yukari bertindak lebih dan mengaktifkan sihirnya. Tapi lagi, lagi dan lagi masalah timbul.

Belum ada perubahan dari kehidupan Tsukune Aono.

Teman-teman sekolah masih tidak ada yang tahu jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Hidup seperti biasa, memulai untuk mempelajari apa saja cara untuk bertahan di sekolah ini.

Jam istirahat pun mulai terdengar, ketika dirinya memutuskan untuk keluar dari kelas. Kini koridor sudah dibanjiri oleh siswa yang berkerumun, entah karena apa, tapi Tsukune tahu satu hal kalau semua ini pasti… ada masalah.

"Kotsubo-sensei terluka?"

"Benar, katanya ada bekas cakaran di punggung."

"Hie, mungkinkan itu ulah Lizard-man?"

"Tidak juga, aku sempat melihat kalau tangannya membeku."

Perbincangan singkat dari para murid itu membuat Tsukune tahu satu hal.

Siapapun yang berani melukai dan bahkan sampai membuat lawannya pingsan, satu-satunya yang ia kenal adalah…

 _Naruto._

 **~•~**

Hampir lima belas menit berikutnya, Tsukune tengah berlari melewati anak tangga yang mungkin sudah terbilang ratusan buah sehingga mungkin akan membuat dirinya lelah. Walaupun demikian, Tsukune harus mengakui hatinya sedang bergejolak, tercabik antara keinginan untuk mengetahui sesuatu dan antara hasrat ingin mencari kebenaran. Di sisi lain, dua hari yang lalu kata-kata Naruto yang memberitahunya bahwa kejadian ini sama sekali bukanlah salah satu kebetulan semata melainkan memang sudah direncanakan.

" _Monyet kecil, apakah kau tahu alasan kenapa aku tidak datang ke sekolah…?" Dengan sebuah seringaian di wajahnya, ia melanjutkan. "Aku tidak datang bukan semata-mata kalau aku adalah orang yang pemalas. Tapi, saat aku datang ke sekolah. Maka itulah awal dari masalah yang akan terjadi."_

Sangking sibuknya memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi, Tsukune hampir tidak merasakan kalau kini kakinya telah sampai membawanya ke anak tangga terakhir. Remaja yang kelelahan itu baru menyadari bahwa kulitnya telah berubah menjadi merah karena hawa panas yang ditimbulkan dari cahaya sinar matahari. Dengan tangan kanan yang berada di kenop pintu, kini matanya memicing tajam disertai dengan _deadglare_ yang siap untuk membuat orang lain ciut.

 _Brak._

"Naruto!" Tsukune membuka pintu atap sambil berteriak lantang. "Apa yang-"

Tsukune tak jadi menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika matanya menangkap pemandangan dimana ia mendapati dua sosok sedang duduk di pinggir pagar. Tsukune tahu bahwa aksi mendobrak pintu seperti itu akan membuat orang lain terkejut, tapi apa mau dikata? Dirinya lebih terkejut daripada orang yang sedang dikejutkan saat ini.

Pemandangan itu membawa Tsukune dalam beragam spekulasi yang berputar-putar dalam benaknya, karena setelah ia membuka pintu. Dan sial, ia harus mendapati bahwa sosok Naruto tengah berciuman dengan gadis dengan surai ungu yang sepertinya salah satu ciptaan-Nya yang paling memukau. Saking sibuknya merutuki nasib beruntung yang entah kenapa memihak kepada Naruto, Tsukune hampir tidak merasakan kalau kini sebuah tinju sudah bersarang di wajahnya. Membawa remaja itu terbang hingga menabrak dinding.

"Jadi…" Naruto buka suara sambil sesekali mengusap bibirnya yang baru saja merasakan rasa 'manis' dari sesuatu yang lembut. "Apa masalahmu hingga kau mengikutiku dan mengambil kesempatan dariku, Yuki?"

"Yah, aku kan cuma mau berterimakasih," gadis itu tersenyum simpul. "Mengingat kamu telah menolongku-"

"Tapi kau baru saja menciumku! Mencium!"

Seakan tidak peduli dengan reaksi pemuda di depannya, gadis berambut keunguan itu memiringkan kepalanya. "Anu… apakah itu salah?"

"Arrghh!" Naruto meremas rambutnya dengan keras.

Sungguh, Naruto ingin tahu apakah ini memang benar-benar takdirnya, ataukah ada semacam dosa besar yang ia lakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya sampai Tuhan membuat kehidupan Naruto sesulit ini.

"Paling tidak kamu mendapat bonus setelah menolongku." Gadis itu menunjuk bibirnya. "Dan lagi, itu adalah ciuman pertamaku. Kamu seharusnya berbangga akan hal itu."

"Persetan dengan ciuman! Aku mau pergi."

Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti tepat ketika ia menginjak angka empat ketika ia mendengar gadis di belakangnya tertawa kecil. "Oh iya, kamu tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau mereka menemukanmu yang baru saja menghajar seorang guru?"

Naruto merengut. "Sial! Itu gara-gara aku terpaksa menolongmu!"

"Kalau begitu, gimana kalau kamu masuk sekelas denganku? Aku yakin mengingat statusmu yang merupakan anak emas Kepala Sekolah pasti segala hal bisa dilakukan."

"Meh, memangnya ada yang seperti itu?" Naruto membuang muka tak percaya.

Gadis itu melangkah ke samping Naruto dan melirik wajah pemuda yang baru saja menolongnya dengan senyuman manis. "…Dasar cowok payah."

"Hei! Aku tak sudi mendapat hinaan dari cewek stalker macam kau!" Naruto berargumen sambil menggunakan empasis yang dibarengi dengan jari telunjuk mengacung ke wajah gadis itu berkali-kali. Naruto kemudian memasang muka idiotnya sambil menggeleng-geleng tidak jelas. "Cewek stalker! Cewek stalker! Cewek stalker!"

"Aku punya nama tahu!" sembur gadis itu sambil mendelikkan matanya tajam. "Namaku Mizore Shirayuki, dan kau?"

"Hn."

Melihat kalau pemuda itu membuang muka sekaligus mengacuhkan dirinya, Mizore memutar tubuhnya agar dia bisa menatap sang pemuda. "Mmm!"

Mendapatkan reaksi Mizore, Naruto hanya mengangkat salah satu alisnya bingung.

"Mmm!" gumam Mizore memaksa Naruto untuk menyebutkan namanya.

"Ngomong apaan sih?"

"Kamu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku!" Mizore berteriak dengan wajah kesal. "Aku bertanya siapa namamu?"

"Cih, merepotkan." Naruto kembali membuang muka.

"Sudah jawab saja!"

Dengan tangan kanan yang bebas, Mizore menggerakkannya untuk mencubit pipi pemuda itu dengan keras sehingga membuat Naruto sedikit meringis. Tak sampai situ, kini Mizore menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk mencubit hidung mancung Naruto dan menariknya.

Dalam sekejap, perubahan ekspresi Naruto terlihat jelas. Sikap yang awalnya memberontak kini melunak atau lebih tepatnya pasrah. Dia tampak bosan dan lelah jika harus berurusan dengan seorang perempuan, seperti orang yang bertahun-tahun mengajarkannya dan terus mengatakan kata 'merepotkan'.

"Namikaze Naruto…"

"Huh? Nama macam apa itu?" Mizore menutup mulutnya sambil terkikik geli.

"Urusai!" ucap Naruto pada Miroze yang langsung menatap punggung Naruto tan n, seperti orang yang bertahun-tahun mengajarkannya dan terusepat untuk menyaksikan Naruto menghilang dalam kilatan kuning.

.

.

.

.

 **-Headmaster's Office Room-**

Melihat pria yang duduk membelakangi dirinya, Naruto segera mengambil posisi di pinggir dinding dan menyandarkan tubuhnya sambil memoles kunai jikkukan yang berada di tangannya.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini?"

Mendengar nada yang penuh dengan ketidaksabaran, Tenmei memutar tubuhnya agar dia bisa menatap sang pemuda.

"Aku yakin kau sudah tahu tentang hal ini sebelumnya, bahwa kau tidak akan melawan monster-monster dari Akademi ini saja. Melainkan melawan para monster di luar sana yang mencoba untuk menerobos Youkai Akademi." Tenmei menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan, berusaha untuk menikmati keheningan yang mengunci di dalam ruangan ini. "Mereka disebut sebagai Hyakki Yakou, sekumpulan monster yang merupakan pengikut setia Juubi dalam masa ekspansi Parade Malam Seribu Youkai. Hyakki Yakou bisa dikatakan sekumpulan Youkai kelas atas, dan mereka ber parade di pimpin oleh salah satu pilar atau panglima dari pemerintahan Youkai. Semenjak Juubi no Ookami yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari dunia ini, mereka menjadi semakin liar dan ganas. Karena ada beberapa Youkai yang tidak bisa dikendalikan, maka mereka memutuskan untuk menunjuk pemimpin yang sementara, yaitu Raja Iblis Tengu, sang Youkai Gagak."

Naruto yang masih tetap dalam posisinya itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, karena Naruto sudah mengetahui kalau Juubi telah dipanggil ke dunia shinobi. Naruto melihat Tenmei yang merupakan Dark Lords tersebut, dan hanya bisa menaikkan satu alis mata melihat tatapan sendu dari pria itu. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Tenmei tentang kejadian ini.

"Hyakki Yakou menyerang Youkai Akademi karena mereka merasa kalau Juubi saat ini berada di dunia manusia, sedikitnya aku mengetahui kalau yang mereka incar adalah The Rosary of Judgement. Yaitu sebuah Rosario yang menyegel dunia monster dari dunia manusia dengan Barrier Tingkat Tinggi dengan harapan manusia tidak pernah tahu kalau dunia monster itu ada."

"…kau tahu, Tenmei, hal seperti inilah yang mengingatkanku bahwa sejahat apapun iblis dan monster yang pernah kita hadapi selama ini, mereka juga punya potensi untuk melakukan hal-hal baik." Naruto memandang kunainya dengan teliti, menghiraukan Tenmei yang hanya diam ditempatnya. "Maksudku, aku sudah pernah bertemu dengan Youkai yang gemar memakan manusia, terutama anak-anak kecil dan bayi. Bahkan aku juga sudah menghadapi iblis yang bisa dengan mudahnya membunuh penduduk seisi desa. Tapi di balik semua senyuman yang mereka buat, banyak penderitaan yang telah mereka lalui."

Selidik punya selidik, Naruto bukannya memihak pada Hyakki Yakou mengingat statusnya yang merupakan Youkai saat ini. Tapi Naruto mengatakan itu ketika mengetahui niat sebenarnya dari para Bijuu ataupun setiap monster yang pernah ia temui, mereka adalah para monster yang membenci umat manusia, suka merusak ataupun menghancurkan apapun yang mendekatinya. Alih-alih merusak, ternyata mereka punya maksud bahwa ingin hidup tenang tanpa ada yang mengganggu.

Karena fakta itulah Naruto dengan tanpa ragu mengatakan kata-kata tersebut, sebagai konsekuensinya, Naruto harus mendapatkan sebuah tepukan tangan dari Tenmei yang tersenyum tipis kearahnya.

Dengan sedikit tawa kecil, Tenmei berucap. "Bagaimana dengan hari pertamamu? Oh iya, kau baru saja melukai guru dan tidak tahu harus masuk kelas bukan?"

Naruto mendengus. "Itu karena aku harus menolong seorang perempuan yang menjadi korban pelecehannya!"

Tenmei tertawa lagi. "Yah, tapi setidaknya kau telah membuat dia menyesali perbuatannya. Kotsubo adalah seorang monster gurita, tentakelnya sangat merepotkan untuk ditandingi oleh monster kelas bawah yang ada di Youkai Akademi. Sebagai seorang guru, ia memanfaatkan jabatannya untuk melampiaskan nafsunya agar bisa mengencani murid sekolah ini." Kemudian ia mengingat sesuatu. "Ah iya, dia juga walikelasmu yang-"

Tenmei menghentikan ucapannya ketika matanya melihat kearah pemuda yang kini sedang menegang dan mengucurkan keringat di dahinya. "Ada apa?"

"K-kau bilang dia wali kelasku?"

"Begitulah."

Naruto meneguk ludahnya. Entah kenapa firasatnya tidak enak pada saat ini. Naruto tidak akan sebodoh itu berani melawan guru yang merupakan wali kelasnya. Seberapa hebatnya Naruto, tidak akan mungkin melupakan kalau melawan sosok yang sudah dianggap orang tua sendiri itu merupakan tindakan yang tidak terpuji. Kecuali…

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu karena telah menyerang seorang guru. Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Yang kau lakukan hanyalah melawan mereka yang berbuat ulah di Youkai Akademi, termasuk juga para guru. karena jika mereka sudah melewati batas, maka pertarunganmu tidak melanggar aturan. Lagipula kau bebas memilih kelasmu sendiri."

Tapi Naruto menghiraukan kata-kata itu, ia berlari dengan segala kekuatan yang bisa ia dapatkan, seluruh tenaga ditumpukan kepada kedua kaki agar dapat bergerak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Jantung yang berdegup kencang memikirkan apa yang mungkin terjadi di Youkai Akademi jika dirinya ketahuan telah berani melawan seorang guru. Bisa-bisa ia diburu oleh monster di Akademi Youkai hanya untuk membasminya. Tidak… itu tidak mungkin, Naruto masih di level yang sama seperti apa yang dideskripsikan oleh Tenmei. Pertarungan beberapa hari yang lalu sudah mengatakan dengan jelas.

Ketika Naruto masih terus saja bungkam dan berlari, tiba-tiba ia mengerjapkan matanya ketika pandangannya kembali fokus, ia dihadapkan dengan pemandangan wajah seorang guru yang terlihat berbinar-binar. Terdiam hanya untuk melihat kalau guru tersebut langsung mengeluarkan ekor kucingnya.

"Ah, kamu pasti murid yang dimaksud oleh Kepala Sekolah?"

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. "Kepala Sekolah?"

"…yap, Kepala Sekolah berkata kalau kami akan mendapatkan murid baru. Dari tadi aku mencari murid yang dimaksud, tapi tidak ketemu." Wajahnya terlihat cemberut sebelum berubah menjadi bahagia. "Tapi ketika melihat satu-satunya murid yang tidak masuk kelas, aku langsung tahu kalau kamu pasti murid itu bukan?"

Naruto yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa pun menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Yah, begitulah."

"Ah, kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak langsung ke kelas saja?"

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, Naruto dengan senyuman tipis mengikuti guru itu dengan tanpa ekspresi. Guru itu juga seperti merasa dalam suasananya sendiri, memberikan senyuman manis kepada pemuda yang berjalan di belakangnya. Tanpa memperdulikan apa yang ada di sekitar mereka.

Ketika dirinya sudah berdiri tepat di depan kelas, Naruto terdiam sesaat, dan menatap seisi ruangan itu tanpa ekspresi. Hanya satu kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan apa ekspresi Naruto saat ini. "Dingin."

"Hajimemashite watashi wa Namikaze Naruto desu." Naruto mengungkapkan jati dirinya dengan nada datar yang lebih datar dari siapapun. "Aku tidak membutuhkan simpati ataupun tingkah baik kalian, dan juga aku tidak ada niatan untuk berteman dengan kalian. Buat apa berteman kalau ujung-ujungnya kita akan bertarung sebagai musuh?"

Ruangan lengang seketika, tidak ada yang berani mengatakan satu patah kalimat pun untuk membalas perkataan itu. Karena mau di lihat dari sudut manapun, perkataan Naruto ada benarnya. Karena dari apa yang Naruto persepsikan, beberapa monster di ruangan ini pernah menjadi lawannya. Sudah menjadi hal yang wajar apabila Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut. Seberapa kesabaran yang dirinya miliki, namun untuk masalah seperti ini, dirinya tidak bisa tinggal diam.

"KAU! JANGAN SOMBONG KAU MURID BARU!" Salah satu siswa dengan tubuh tegap mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. Ekspresi wajah yang marah, diiringi dengan tatapan mata yang memicing tajam yang menyala bagaikan bara api.

"Hm, kau mau melawanku?" Naruto menaikkan alis matanya.

"Naruto, kau membuat kami ketakutan." Tsukune yang ternyata berada di kelas ini pun menghela nafasnya, berniat untuk membawa pemuda itu beranjak pergi untuk menghindari konfrontasi antara tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan kepadanya.

"Bukan begitu, monyet kecil. Apakah kau tidak berpikir?" Naruto menaikkan satu jarinya. " **Pertama** , untuk apa kita berteman kalau pada akhirnya kita akan saling melawan?" Jarinya kemudian bertambah satu. " **Kedua** , buat apa kita menempuh pendidikan kalau tidak ada otak untuk saling berbagi?" Kini jarinya berada di jumlah ketiga. " **Ketiga** , apakah kau pernah melihat kalau semua teman sekelasmu itu membantu jika ada yang berusaha untuk mencelakaimu?"

Naruto menghela napas pelan. "Singkatnya, apa yang bernama 'teman' itu adalah suatu hal yang mustahil bagi dunia monster. Kita tidak seperti manusia yang masih bisa berpikir penuh dengan akal mereka, tapi kita para monster selalu dibutakan oleh kekuatan."

"Naruto…" Tsukune menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, jari-jarinya mengepal dengan erat bersamaan dengan suara tarikan napas dari sudut bibir. "Sebenarnya, seberapa beratnya hidupmu sampai mengatakan hal itu?"

"Kukatakan saja padamu monyet kecil. Jantungku pernah dirobek, tubuhku pernah dicerna oleh ular raksasa, dan tanganku di tebas hingga kehabisan darah." Hanya kalimat itu yang terucap dalam beberapa waktu, terdengar datar seolah sudah terbiasa, terdengar dingin seakan dirinya sudah lelah akan hal itu. "Dan semua itu dilakukan oleh apa yang kalian sebut dengan **teman** "

"Kalian tidak perlu menganggapku ada, karena aku juga tidak mau menjadi siapa-siapa bagi kalian."

Namun…

1 detik.

2 detik..

3 detik…

"KYAA KEREN!"

"Hah?" Naruto yang sudah lelah pun terpaksa menganga lebar saat dirinya mendapati sebuah balasan yang tidak terduga. Naruto mengira kalau kata-katanya itu akan membuat mereka sadar, tapi nyatanya mereka menganggap kalau ucapannya itu hanyalah teguran ringan semata.

"KATA-KATA YANG BAGUS, KIIROI!"

"SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!"

Mengesampingkat kata-kata favorit dari sahabatnya, Naruto segera memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah murid-murid kelas yang kini memandangnya dengan ekspresi kagum, hormat, dan… napsu?

Menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak, Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya sambil memasukkan satu tangannya ke kantung celana. Menggantikan ekspresinya, Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit dari balik jendela yang sudah berdebu. 'Yah… setidaknya ini tidak seburuk yang kukira'

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _To be Continued~_

Maaf kalau chapter kali ini jelek, hamba cuma menulis apa yang hamba bisa tulis. Mungkin terkesan jelek, aneh dan sulit dimengerti. Hamba juga sudah mengoreksinya, karena banyak kata-kata ataupun peristiwa yang diulang-ulang. Hanya ini yang bisa hamba buat, mohon maaf jika banyak sekali kekurangan.

Thanks for Review…

Draco, out!


End file.
